My bad boy
by BIAK
Summary: -Ryoma/Sakuno-. Serie de diez viñetas Ryosaku. Para Misión insana. Nº10, Furia: A Sakuno no se le ocurrió pensar que Ryoma podía llegar a ser tan celoso y sobreprotector. FINALIZADO.
1. Pelota

**_Full RyoSaku_**

**Advertencia**: _Algo-mucho, en realidad-Fluff_

_1/10_

* * *

**Pelota**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Primero hacia arriba, luego hacia abajo. El bote de la pelota sobre la raqueta no tiene mayor ciencia que eso, claro: siempre que no sea Sakuno Ryuzaki la que la esté haciendo botar.

Hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha. Son movimientos torpes que la muchacha de largas trenzas intenta hacer para que la pelota no caiga al suelo y ella se frustre por ello… por décima sexta vez durante el mismo entrenamiento.

Oye al fondo las risitas de sus compañeras al mirarle en sus intentos. Se avergüenza y se sonroja. Ni se atreve a mirarlas.

—No te caigas, no te caigas…—le decía en un susurro leve a la pelota a penas notable.

Un movimiento en falso, la pelota roza el borde.

_ "¡No!" _

Cae al suelo, y ella después pierde el equilibrio y mira hacia abajo, suspirando frustrada: no lo ha conseguido de nuevo. La pelota rueda por la cancha hasta toparse con los tenis de alguien, y se detiene.

Sakuno reconoce esos tenis, le es imposible no hacerlo. Levanta la mirada lentamente y espera un reproche en los ojos gatunos del joven de pie frente a ella.

_ "Ryoma…" _

Pero no había enojo en su mirada, ni reproche. Los ojos pardos la miraron con calidez. Él le estiró la mano para que ella pudiera levantarse.


	2. Amor no correspondido

Retomo mi serie de drabbles Ryosaku.

Un tema algo especial: inspirado por experiencias de la vida XD. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Amor no correspondido**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Debía aceptarlo: Ryoma nunca pondría los ojos en ella. Nunca la miraría de otra forma, si es que acaso ahora la mira de alguna. Jamás él le diría que la quiere, ni siquiera en sueños.

A fin de cuentas, su amor será como muchos de los otros: un amor platónico, un amor no correspondido.

Sakuno suspiró tristemente. Es lo único que puede hacer ahora que al fin ha aceptado la realidad.

¡Cielos! ¡Si hasta Tomoka sabía desde un principio que Ryoma no iba a fijarse en ella! Realmente había sido una tonta al creer que las plebeyas sí podían enamorarse de sus príncipes y ser correspondidas. Ahora ella es prueba viviente de que eso no ocurre ni en los sueños de esa plebeya.

Ryoma pasa junto a ella y se detiene al lado de su puesto. La ve triste, más aún de lo que la ha visto las últimas semanas. Rodando los ojos con evidente molestia ante esa imagen de ella, cambia luego esa expresión neutra por una traviesa y le habla de sorpresa:

—Aún te falta mucho—le dice, y luego se marcha de la sala sin hacer nada.

Por supuesto que ella sabe que tiene razón, pero, por otro lado…

Si ella realmente no le importara, ni siquiera le hubiera dirigido la palabra. No se habría molestado en hacerlo.

Sakuno sonrió: aún había esperanza.

* * *

**laurapaulazani:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Para mí escribir e4sto para ustedes, mis lectores, también es un placer ^^

**Haoshadow:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**marinu8:** Resp0ondiendo a tu pregunta, son drabbles sueltos que se rigenh por los temas de una tabla para un reto. Espero que te gusten.

**karin himura:** Si siguen comentando como lo han hecho hasta ahora, me dan muchas ganas de seguir n.n

**Kikumaru Kumiko:** Estoy intentando aprender a ser blabbles. Siempre me ha impresionado como algunas autoras pueden poner en tan poquitas palabras cosas tan maravillosas. Gracias por comentar

**laxikita12:** Me tomo mi tiempo, pero actualizo. Gracias por comentar ^^

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** Agradezco mucho tu comentario.

**Chia-sama:** Gracias / me hace muy feliz saberlo. Antes había escrito Ryosaku en esta página pero... tengo que re-escribirlo :) hace mucho que lo escribí y mi estilo ha cambiado bastante. Gracias de nuevo por tomarte tu tiempo en escribir un comentario. Mucha suerte en tus proyectos y ojalá-por lo que leí en tu elejota-encuentres una solución a tus problemas. Besos.

**Miicaa:** Estoy en proceso de crear más XD. Gracias por tu review

**saku-ann:** Trabajo en ello. Paciencia: Estoy en proceso de escribir más.


	3. Amarillo

Yo... tengo que disculparme en serio por actualizar ahora. No sé cómo, pero tuve complicaciones y cuando ya había dado por perdidas laz 10 viñetas que tenía escritas al haber perdido el USB donde las guardaba, resulta que tenía una copia de respaldo en otro al que no hasta hace poco me di cuenta que estaba. Así que las recuperé, esta y otras. Ya están corregidas las diez y solo falta subirlas. Mil gracias a los lectores y sobre todo a aquellos que dejaron reviews en las viñetas anteriores.

Espero les guste esta viñeta.

3/10

* * *

**Amarillo**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

¿Te has fijado, por cierto, en lo guapa que se ve esa chica cuando sonríe? Nunca lo notaste, pasaba de ti. Esa sonrisa muy débilmente se asomaba de sus labios cuando la veías, porque la ponías nerviosa sin intentarlo y ¡vaya! cómo te divertía verla intentar musitar un leve susurro en un vano intento de «Hola».

Por eso mismo preferías observarla de lejos, cuando ella no notaba tu presencia. No puedes contemplarla totalmente cuando te presentas frente a ella, porque le robas los suspiros.

Ahora, por ejemplo, ves ese hermoso rostro cincelado por la mano de un artista, o un dios, que te deja inmóvil y hace que tus ojos no puedan despegarse de Sakuno. Por favor, Ryoma, no puedes creer que sus dulces encantos te pongan así. Eso no va contigo.

¿Te has fijado, por cierto, en lo lindo que se ve ese rostro cuando se torna de amarillo bajo los árboles de ese atardecer, mientras practica su saque contra la pared? Nunca creíste que algo así pudiera lucir con tanta belleza bajo la suave luz de un atardecer.

Sakuno Ryusaki te tiene bajo sus dulces encantos, Ryoma: y tú ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuándo caíste bajo sus hechizos.


	4. Alegría

Gracias a **danii-san**,** Stellar BS**,** Cata06** y **Sam-A19** por sus reviews en el cap anterior ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

* * *

**Alegría**

_(RyomaxSakuno)_

A lo largo de sus escasos quince años de vida, Ryoma no encontraba momentos más felices que los que disfrutaba en compañía de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Siempre lo negaba cada vez que se lo preguntaban. Admitir cosas así no iba con su forma de ser y aún enamorado, prefería mantener su perfil igual de alto e indiferente a todo, como todos ahí en Seigaku lo habían conocido. No quería ser clasificado dentro de ese puñado de idiotas a los que «_el __amor __los __había __cambiado_». Incontables veces se había mofado de ellos por su estupidez, pero desde que tenía a Sakuno a su lado… ya no estaba tan seguro de eso.

Porque ahora sabía lo condenadamente felices que eran esos idiotas.

Sakuno reía, y eso provocaba que la alegría que creía muerta en él reviviera con esa sonrisa suya: la chispa que le hacía creer que en el fondo y después de todo, no era tan malo como pensaba.


	5. Besos

Gracias a **Stellar BS**,** Cata06**, **Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki**, **Sam-A19** y **Selene-Moonlight** por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior.

Subido porque me di una escapadita y porque hoy es el cumpleaños de Ryoma.

¡Feliz navidad a todxs!

* * *

**Besos**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Cuando eras niño, adiabas a las niñas y por sobre todo odiabas la idea de que algún día una de ellas iba a gustarte por encima del tenis. En esos momentos no oíste las palabras de tus padres, apostándote a qué edad caerías rendido ante los encantos de una chica. Tú estabas muy seguro: ninguna chica en el mundo haría que te volvieras tonto de amor por ella, ya que el tenis ocupaba ese lugar, y así lo sería mientras vivieras.

O al menos así lo creías.

Entonces ella apreció en tu vida… y arruinó tus planes, no: ella echó tu mundo abajo, derrocó todas tus creencias con sólo una dulce sonrisa tímida mientras a ti se te paraba el corazón en silencio.

Y luego probaste lo que era un beso, eso que dijo tu padre un día sería tu perdición por parte de una mujer. Y debías aceptar que ésta vez el viejo tenía razón.

Jamás en tu vida habías probado algo más limpio, algo más casto que ese dulce beso que en el principio apenas rozó tus labios y luego se alejó. Ante tu queja, ella volvió de nuevo, haciéndolo mucho más duradero. Sostuviste a Sakuno entre tus brazos porque temías en esos momentos perderla, que se aleja de ti por timidez. Eso era también nuevo para ti. Todo te pareció tan nuevo en esos momentos, tan puro y tan limpio.

Si los besos eran así, entonces morías por probar nuevamente otro de sus labios.


	6. Partido

Primeramente, quisiera pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado este fanfiction desde el año pasado, pero aquellos como yo que viven en Chile y están en la universidad sabrán los líos que se han hecho por las clases estos últimos dos meses. En fin, que estoy tan muerta ahora mismo y antes sobre todo que todo el tiempo libre que tenía prefería usarlo para dormir un poco. Lamento las molestias.

Gracias a **Stellar BS** por su review en la viñeta anterior

* * *

**Partido**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Durante el último partido de práctica que había tenido Sakuno, por torpeza—muy de ella—había tropezado al intentar darle a una pelota y por consecuencia había perdido el equilibrio de sus pies mientras daba saltitos intentando alcanzarla. Como resultado, se había raspado las rodillas dolorosamente al caer. Ahora estaban sangrando bastante feo.

Sakuno se limpió con abundante agua la herida antes de pasar por la enfermería a curarse, aunque no deseaba ir. Ésta iba ser la tercera vez a la semana que iba hasta allá por culpa de los entrenamientos de tennis y se sentía lo suficientemente humillada ya con eso, y porque no faltarían las chicas que se burlarían de ella por esa caída tan… absurda.

Sakuno suspiró. Su pie también le dolía por esa caída.

Para hacer más miserable ese momento para ella, Ryoma apareció justo en el instante en que terminaba de limpiarse la herida. Con el semblante serio y curioso al verla, los ojos gatunos de Ryoma se fijaron en los raspones que ella tenía en su pierna. Extrañado, llevó serio la mirada hacia ella. No hacían falta palabras, él le estaba preguntando qué le había ocurrido con gestos.

—Me caí durante los entrenamientos…—explicó avergonzada, sin ser capaz de verlo a los ojos, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas esperando oír una risa por parte de Ryoma, como la que habían hecho las demás muchachas del club femenino cuando ella cayó tan patéticamente al suelo.

Para su sorpresa, la risa nunca llegó. Impresionada, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él aún estaba como cuando ella aún no había cerrado los ojos: imperturbable.

—Ven: te acompañaré hasta le enfermería—se ofreció. Atónita, no daba crédito a sus palabras.

Él le tomó tiernamente de la mano y la llevó con él.

Ese debió ser el momento más irreal de su vida.


	7. Fiesta

Gracias a **Stellar BS** (me pasa lo mismo que a ti, era mi primer año en la Uni también) y a **Cata06** por sus reviews en el cap anterior :D

Disfruten de esta segunda viñeta :D

* * *

**Fiesta**

(Ryoma/Sakuno)

Observando a todos los que estaban en la fiesta, Ryoma divisó a lo lejos a su grupo de compañeros de clases tomándose fotos entre ellos. De otro lado, vio a sus compañeros de club de tenis hablar amenamente, feliz mientras eran admirados por un grupo de chicas que soltaban risitas tontas cada vez que una de ellas intentaba acercarse a ellos.

Ryoma bufó, con el ceño completamente fruncido. Sus amigos, todos ellos se habían olvidado de él y si no, simulaban muy bien su ausencia. No importaba, no los necesitaba de todas formas. Era más, ni siquiera quería estar allí, pero Momo le había forzado a ir porque dijo que tenía que ser más sociable. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo su fiel compañero fue olvidarse de él para ir tras las faldas de una chica guapa que le había guiñado el ojo.

Amigo…

Ryoma miró el reloj. Bien, no era lo suficientemente temprano como para que al irse en ese preciso instante todos creyeran que aún era un niño pequeño que debía ir temprano a la cama. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar la fiesta cuando su vista se fijó en una pequeña escena que ocurría en un rincón aislado de la fiesta.

La imagen lo tomó por sorpresa, y lo enfureció de inmediato. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba yendo hacia ellos con una mirada nada amigable.

Sakuno, ahí tan indefensa y frágil, tan fácilmente atacable como un blanco cuyos dardos no tardaban en aparecer hacia ella. Un grupo de chicos mayores la rodearon, y por sus actitudes Ryoma pudo darse cuenta de que estaban pasados de copas. Le molestó sobre todo el hecho de que estuvieran tomándola de los brazos jalándola hacia un lugar al que ella se negaba a ir, pero no se atrevía a alzar la voz para impedirlo: ella estaba demasiado asustada para hacer eso.

— ¡Suéltala!—le ordenó al más grande. Al verlo, él rió.

— ¿Qué harás si no lo hago? ¿Llamar a tu mamá?—los demás le acompañaron en sus risas. Sakuno lo miraba entre agradecida por haber venido en su ayuda y avergonzada por haberlo metido en esa situación.

Ryoma tenía una furia contenida. Si tan sólo hubiera traído su raqueta…

—De hecho, llamaría su mejor amigo—rió Momo por detrás. Al reconocerlo, los tres tipos dejaron de reír y se quedaron asustados mirándole.

—Nosotros no estábamos haciéndole nada—dijo el líder, y rápidamente los tres salieron corriendo espantados. Momo rió.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. Demonios: ahora le debía una.

Sakuno, al verse libre de sus captores, les agradeció a ambos inclinando la cabeza, mientras un sonrojo le invadía la cara y un nudo atravesaba su garganta impidiéndole decir lo que debía.

— ¡Gracias!—pronunció, y luego salió corriendo.

Pero por ver ese dulce rostro sonrojarse, valía la pena para Ryoma deberle una a su amigo.


	8. Entrenamientos

Perdonen la demora.

Gracias a **Stellar BS** y a** Cata06** por sus reviews en la viñeta anterior. Espero que también disfruten de esta :)

* * *

**Entrenamientos**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Sakuno movió la raqueta una y otra vez al igual que las demás. A diferencia de las otras, aún no perfeccionaba su saque, algo que la avergonzaba por supuesto: que siendo la nieta de la entrenadora del club masculino no supiera hacer un saque decente.

Al terminar los entrenamientos del día, salió con la cabeza baja ¿Por qué no podía ser una talentosa tenista como su abuela, como Ryoma tal vez? Pero no: ella tenía que ser un completo desastre.

Ryoma a la lejos la observó. Cuando la vio tan deprimida, supo qué debía hacer. Lanzó la pelota de tenis con su raqueta hacia a ella, justo en el momento en que recordó que su chica tenía pésimos reflejos y…

Efectivamente, le llegó en la cadera.

— ¡Ay! —se quejó al sentir la pelota caer desde no sabía dónde hasta ella. Al girarse para ver a la cara al responsable, vio a Ryoma. Sonrió como una tonta ante la vergüenza de haber estado casi a punto de reprender a su novio.

—En las canchas de en frente: tú y yo en un partido. —La desafió. Sakuno ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para protestar.

Maldición, maldición… Con su suerte y con su maestría en el juego, Ryoma seguramente le ganaría todos los puntos, todos los juegos y… obviamente el partido sería suyo en un santiamén.

Desgraciadamente, ella iba a tener que aprender a percibir las buenas intenciones de Ryoma tras esas toscas muestras de afecto: porque en realidad él sólo quería animarla.

¡Vaya forma de hacerlo! Pero así era él, y lo amaba de todas formas.


	9. Timidez

¡Muchísimas gracias a **Stellar BS**, **Cata06**, **jenedith princess** y **doramassilvi** por sus hermosos reviews en la viñeta anterior!

Estamos en la penúltima viñeta de la colección y por ende, la siguiente será la última :(. Extrañaré esta colección

¡Mil perdones por el retraso! ¡disfruten de esta nueva viñeta! ;)

* * *

**Timidez**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Una de las cosas que más amabas de ella era la forma en que tenía para mirarte a los ojos: siempre hacia arriba, aunque tú no era mucho más alto que ella, te miraba como si tuviera que mirar al cielo para poder hacer que su mirada te alcanzara, cuando tú creías—y estabas casi seguro—que ella era un ángel caído del cielo.

Y ella te miraba como si fueras un dios en lo alto de los cielos: inalcanzable. Ella no solía hablarte, su voz se cortaba siempre antes de poder decirte lo que realmente iba a decir, ya que al verte a la cara, se le había olvidado. Sabías desde hace mucho lo que ella intentaba expresarte, aún así, cruel como eres, nunca le diste una ayuda, ni un pequeño indicio de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ti.

Pero no. Tú deseabas que ella superara su timidez y se atreviera a decírtelo a la cara, aunque por la expresión que solías ponerle cada vez que lo intentaba, no hacías más que ella se retractara de sus intentos.

Realmente eras malo, cruel y tirano con ella, mas ¿qué podías hacer?

Porque después de todo, la mujer de Ryoma Echizen debía ser perfecta. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Ella ya lo era para ti mucho antes de que se armara de valor y se te declarara.


	10. Protector

Gracias a **Stellar BS**, **Cata06** y a **jenedith princess** por sus comentarios en la viñeta anterior

Se fini. Esta es el último tema de esta colección. Espero lo disfruten.

Es probable que empiece a subir la siguiente colección de viñetas a penas tenga tiempo ;) Besos y muchas gracias por su apoyo a lo largo de esta colección. Se agradece infinitamente su aprecio :)

* * *

**Protector**

_(Ryoma/Sakuno)_

Estaba molesto, no, más que eso: él estaba furioso.

A Sakuno no se le ocurrió pensar que Ryoma podía llegar a ser tan celoso y sobreprotector, pero viniendo de él, no sabía si ponerse a saltar por eso o reprocharle por su infantil postura.

Nunca se había imaginado que a él le importara tanto, ni siquiera que era capaz de protegerla a ella como si se tratara del tesoro más difícil de hallar.

Y que era solo de él y nadie más.

—Ryoma…— intentó decir, aunque en mitad de la palabra se dio cuenta de que no tenía que darle explicaciones a él por nada, pues únicamente estaba hablando con Eiji, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo a su príncipe, por lo que optó por callar.

—Cómo quieras… —se volvió con indiferencia en dirección contraria.

Sakuno se disculpó con Eiji y en seguida le siguió.

—No tenías que haber… reaccionado así—le "reclamó" la joven de largas trenzas sin mirarlo. No se atrevía—. Sólo estábamos hablando y… pues...

Antes de que pudiera seguir la frase, Ryoma capturó sus labios en un beso, mientras que ella lo disfrutaba, él miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Eiji y a todos los chicos presentes: sólo para demostrarle a todos los presentes que ella era de su propiedad.

Y él no podía estar más dichoso de que así fuera.

Claro: eso sería algo que nunca le diría a nadie, porque así era él.


End file.
